Seoul Love Story
by Inchangel
Summary: Jaejoong, seorang pembunuh bayaran dengan background kehidupan kelam. Dan ketika targetnya malah menyelamatkan hidupnya, apa yang akan terjadi pada keduanya? / Korean Bangkok Love Story / my first YUNJAE / nggak maksa buat review, tapi ga terima bash
1. Chapter 1

_Pernahkah kalian merasa sendirian?_

_Pernahkah kau dicari oleh seluruh penjahat __**top wanted**__ kepolisian?_

_Pernahkah kalian merasa tak dibutuhkan?_

_Pernahkah disaat kau terjatuh ada orang yang dengan tulus ikhlas mengulurkan tangannya dan mengobati lukamu hingga kau benar-benar pulih?_

_Pernahkah kau merasakan..._

_** CINTA?**_

~oOo~

**.: Title :.**

Seoul Love Story

**.: Cast :.**

Kim Jaejoong (Hero)

Jung Yunho

Goo Hara

Kim Junsu (Jae's namdongsaeng)

Etc.

**.: Inspired by :.**

Bangkok Love Story

~oOo~

"Hero, ini tugasmu selanjutnya," seseorang dengan tubuh kekar memberi namja didepannya sebuah kertas foto.

"_Nugu_?" tanya namja itu.

"Jung Yunho. Seorang praktisi kemiliteran yang baru 5 bulan lalu menikah," terang pria itu sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ia menyalakan korek, lalu membakar ujung batang rokoknya.

"Lalu? Apa kesalahan orang ini hingga harus aku bunuh?" tanya namja itu sekali lagi. Pria tambun itu geram. Tak ayalnya seekor anjing yang sedari tadi ditawari daging padahal sudha 3 hari tak makan.

"Kau itu pembunuh bayaran! Apa gunanya tahu alasan pelangganmu membayarmu, hah?" bentaknya kasar. Gelas vodka yang tergeletak di mejanya sedikit melonjak saat tangan penuh luka bakar dan benda tajam itu mendobrak keras sekeras teriakannya itu. Namun namja itu tetap tak bergeming.

Bukannya memberi alasan, namja itu malah mengambil kertas foto itu.

"Baiklah. Berapa bayarannya?" ujarnya memulai bisnis.

Pria itu tersenyum. Dengan sigap, pena di saku kirinya kini telah membantunya menggoreskan sesuatu di sebuah kertas cek. Setelahnya ia robek dengan kasar.

"Ingat. Dalam waktu 1 minggu aku ingin kau membawanya hidup atau mati. Sebenarnya mati lebih bagus. Namun hidup pun tak masalah. Ah, _ani,_ kau bawa saja dia hidup-hidup," ujarnya sambil tertawa mesum.

Namja itu memandangi lagi foto target barunya itu. Dan bergumam... "Jung Yunho...?"

~oOo~

**1st night**

Sesosok namja kekar dengan balutan blus putih bergaris biru (atau biru bergaris putih? #plak) tengah duduk manis didalam sebuah cafe. Matanya yang bagai musang menelusuri tiap jengkal jalanan dari segala arah. Ia menunggu seseorang.

Istrinya.

Ia menunggu istrinya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" keluhnya pada jam tangan yang menurutnya berputar lebih cepat dari keinginannya.

Ia yang berada didalam cafe, duduk bagian paling pojok sehingga dapat dengan langsung melihat ke luar karena jendelanya utuh dari langit-langit hingga lantai. Tak ada hiburan, ia menghembuskan nafas di jendela lalu mulai menggambar yang entah hanya ia dan pikirannya yang tahu artinya.

"_Yeobo, mianhaae_ aku terlambat. Makan malam kali ini aku yang bayar deh," ujar seseorang didekatnya. Itulah istrinya.

"_Gwanchanayo, Hara-ya. _Duduklah. Pasti kau lelah," uajr namja yang ternyata Jung Yunho itu dengan ramah setelah mencium bibir istrinya dengan singkat.

Kedua suami istri itu tak sadar tengah diperhatikan dari jarak 1 meter oleh seorang Hero, sang pembunuh bayaran. Bahkan mungkin sang target tak tahu apa alasan dibalik dijadikannya ia sebagai target pembunuhan pria tambun itu.

**4th night**

Sebuah pasar malam! Kedua suami istri yang masih belum dikaruniai anak itu masih saja berjalan-jalan mencari wahana lain yang belum terjamah oleh mereka. Keduanya tampak sangat kompak saat memainkan berbagai macam wahana permainan itu. Sang pria tegap, tinggi, kekar, tampan, dan licah. Sedangkan sang wanita cantik, lembut, ramping, dan menawan. Membuat banyak orang disekitar mereka sudah tersingkirkan terlebih dahulu dengan aura kemesraan yang dimiliki keduanya.

"_Yeobo,_ kau mau kembang gula itu?" tanya sang istri. Yunho menggeleng lemah.

"Kau mau?" tanyanya balik. Dan wanita manis itu mengangguk semangat. Dengan balasan senyum dan pamit sebuah kecupan ringan, Yunho berjalan menyebrangi jalan parkiran untuk mendapatkan keinginan istrinya itu.

Tak disangka sebuah motor yang sepertinya sengaja mengerem mendadak didekat tubuh Yunho.

CKIIIITT!

Karena ia memakai helm pembalap, wajahnya tak terlalu jelas di mata Yunho. Namun kelamnya iris hitam yang dimiliki pengendara itu seakan-akan merebut hatinya untuk mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi. Lupakan soal permintaan Hara yang memang tak begitu penting dalam hidupnya. Namun iris hitam mengkilat itu jauh lebih mencuri kelamnya malam itu bagi seorang Jung Yunho.

**6th night, the last day. The day of bringing Jung Yunho to the asker.**

Masih malam. Jung Yunho kembali makan malam di luar dekat pinggiran kota Seoul yang tak terlalu ramai hingga suasana jadi sedikit romantis. Tak sedikit pasangan lain yang juga mengajak kekasih maupun suami/istrinya ke tempat itu. Mereka terlihat menikmati makan malam itu meskipun suasana ramai dan berisik disekitar mereka. Tak jarang mereka terkikik pelan tiap kali melihat sang penjual menggoda beberapa gadis maupun ibu-ibu disana.

Keduanya saling menukar suapan, dan dilanjutkan dengan melingkarkan lengan lalu meminum soju bersama-sama. Ah, indahnya masa-masa awal pernikahan.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara pistol mengagetkan tempat itu. Anak pelurunya berputar dan menembus botol soju miliknya yang terletak memang didepan dadanya. Merasa istrinya juga dalam bahaya, Yunho dengan sigap langsung menarik lengan istrinya yang tadi masih berada dalam lingkaran lengannya saat berbagi soju. Mereka berdua langsung menyembunyikan diri dibawah meja bundar tempat mereka menaruh kedua cangkir dengan soju dan makanan makan malam mereka. Tak peduli basahnya alkohol membungkus mereka, jantung lebih penting saat ini!

Kerusuhan pun tak dapat dihindari. Suara tembakan itu tak henti-hentinya memporak-porandakan warung sederhana yang bahkan biaya sewanya belum selesai di cicil. Pecahan kaca dari tiap botol soju yang tersentuh oleh putaran kencang dari peluru itu merobek setiap kain yang ada disekitarnya. Tak terkecuali mereka-mereka pelanggan warung tersebut.

Baik taplak meja, korden, kain penutup warung, kursi, dan segala perabotan yang terletak di luar sudah berlubang akibat peluru yang dengan beringas dan tak henti-hentinya menyerang seperti memberi peringatan sebuah invasi sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya.

Dengan hati-hati, Yunho yang masih menggandeng Hara, istrinya, mulai berjalan pelan merangkak keluar dari tempat pusat penembakan. Ia sadar bahwa yang menjadi sasaran peluru itu hanya di daerah warung itu. Ia bersiasat untuk sedikit menyingkir dari sana dan tempat itu sedini mungkin. Sayang bukan itu alur ceritanya.

Dengan sangat memaksa, sekelebat bayangan mendatangi kedua suami istri itu dan langsung mendorong dengan kasar wanita itu entah kemana. Ia mengaduh karena kepalanya terbentur lantai dan kulitnya terkoyak kaca dari botol-botol soju yang berjatuhan di lantai. Dengan sangat kasar bayangan tadi langsung menarik suaminya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri akibat tengkuknya dipukul kuat dengan tangan bayangan itu.

Setelah kedua orang itu pergi, suasanya kembali tenang. Tak ada suara tembakan lagi. Jumlah peluru sudah tak bertambah lagi. Mereka mulai bangit dan membereskan tempat itu secara bersama. Melupakan seorang wanita yang tengah terdiam. Memutar kembali ingatannya yang belum lama terjadi sebelum ini. Mengingat-ingat seperti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Yun... Yunnie ya... Yeobo..," panggil wanita itu lemah. Entah pada siapa mengingat yang dipanggilnya itu telah dibawa pergi oleh seseorang.

"Yunho! Jung Yunhooo! JUNG YUNHOOO!"

Dibawa oleh sang Hero.

_The only one who made this big mess._

~oOo~

Tak butuh lama menanti hingga kedua mata indah milik seorang militaris sepertinya membuka lebar. Kesadarannya belum jua tercampur dalam raga, wewangian alkohol sudah memaksanya mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya. Menyadari tempat asih, otomatis ia berdiri dan mencari informasi.

Sia-sia. Dia diborgol.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Bos, Jung Yunho sudah sadar," ucap seseorang. Yunho yang mendengarnya langsung melarikan visualnya menyusuri sebuah tempat kumuh nan penuh lumut itu. Jangan pikirkan seberapa bersihnya tempat itu karena aku bicara lumut, tempat ini adalah tempat kosong sebelum beberapa hari yang lalu dipakai oleh namja kekar pembuat deal dengan Hero.

Sesosok namja tinggi dan kekar mendatanginya. Tangannya yang tidak kalah kekar meronta-ronta tapi sayang borgol itu terbuat dari material keras. Dengan hentakan yang terasa seperti kebanggaan dan kesombongan, namja itu semakin mendekati tokoh utama kita. Ketika sudah benar-benar dekat, Yunho bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah namja itu.

"Siwon ssi," ucap Yunho yang terdengar oleh namja yang dipanggil Siwon itu sebagai sebuah desisan tak penting.

Ia mendekatkan diri pada tubuh Yunho yang sudah terikat kuat kakinya dan kedua tangan yang terikat borgol. Dengan gerakan seduktif, jarinya yang panjang menyusuri bagian jantung, tulang selangka, leher, dagu, pipi, hidung, dan mulut. Lalu didekatkan bibirnya di telinga milik Yunho.

"Senang dengan kehidupan barumu, Jung Yunho ssi?" tanya Siwon sambil meremas penis Yunho yang masih tertutup celana jeansnya. Namja itu akhirnya melenguh pelan merasakan friksi kenikmatan dibagian tubuhnya yang barusaja diberikan sentuhan keras.

"K-kau tak perlu ikut campur Siwon. Kau juga punya kehidupan sendiri!" bentak Yunho. Siwon terkikik pelan melihat Yunho membentaknya saat pria itu masih dalam terikat membentaknya yang terdengar seperti cicitan di telinganya.

Dengan sekali gerakan, ia menempelkan bibirnya di bibir milik Yunho. Hanya mengecup sekilas, karena selanjutnya ia langsung bangkit dan mendekati seseorang di pojok ruangan sempit itu.

"Hero, habisi dia saat ini juga. DIDEPAN MATAKU!" perintah Siwon pada namja dengan perawakan kekar namun mungil yang terbungkus sebuah singlet ketat dan celana jeans kedodoran.

Namja itu berjalan pelan kearah Yunho. Ia mulai mengeluarkan revolver miliknya yang tersembunyi dibalik celana kebesarannya itu. Sebuah suara pembuka kunci sudah bercicit, tinggal menunggu ia menarik pelatuh yang moncongnya sudah disentuhkan kearah pelipis Yunho. Namja yang terikat hanya bisa menutup matanya.

"Aku tak bisa," ucap Hero. Siwon membelalakkna matanya.

"Aku menugaskanmu untuk membunuhnya, KIM JAEJOONG!" bentak Siwon. Hero yang dipanggil Kim Jaejoong langsung membalikkan badan dan menghadap Siwon.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan nama itu saat aku sedang bekerja. Aku tak sudi nama itu ternodai darah pelaku kejahatan seperti kalian semua!" bentak Hero. Siwon mendesis tak suka.

"Hah, kalau begitu, kalian saja yang menghabisi kalian berdua," ucapnya sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

Tiba-tiba dari belakangnya keluar banyak pria yang sudah siap dengan senjata apinya. Beberapa malah sudah mengeluarkan peluru lebih dari tiga butir tiap tekanan pelatuk. Menyusahkan perlindungan untuk Hero sendiri. Dengan sigap Hero menarik Yunho dan berusaha menghindari tiap butir peluru yang dengan beringas mengincar jantungnya.

"Jung Yunho! Kau belum selesai berurusan denganku!" teriak Siwon dari mulut pintu yang sudah dikawal oleh beberapa orang kekar.

"Ya! Kau bahkan belum membayarku!" teriak Hero kesal. Ia masih berusaha menghindari tiap serangan yang dilakukan pria-pria beringas tak kenal ampun – sepertinya preman pasar sebelah – dan membuatnya terjatuh beberpaa kali.

Yunho dengan setengah tenang mencari benda yang bisa membuka ikatan di tangannya. Tak disangka ia menemukan pecahan beling yang membuatnya bisa memutus ikatan tali itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia menggeser tubuh yang dibalut singlet putih ketat dan kemeja tipis itu kearah pecahan botol. Karena kegaduhan yang dibuat oleh oorang orang yang baru datang tadi membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju pada Hero, dan malah melupakan sosok Yunho sang korban penculikan.

Setelah ia sampai di pecahan kaca, ia mengambil satu pecahan kaca dan menggenggamnya. Tangannya yang diborgel dibelakang tubuhnya membuat ia kesusahan untuk menyentuh kakinya. Jika diangkat, malah mematahkan tangannya. Lalu ia berinisiatif untuk menekuk kakinya, lalu dimasukkannya kedalam lingkaran tangannya yang terikat borgol. Akibat terlalu konsentrasi dengan pergerakan kakinya, emmbuat ia menggenggam kepingan kaca itu terllau kuat.

"Ikh... Perih," desisnya pelan. Ia cukup tahu diri dengan keadaan.

Dengan basic militernya, ia lalu menggoreskan secara berulang-ulang pada seutas tali yang membekap kakinya. Setelah satu tali itu lepas, dengan perlahan ia membuka belitan tali itu yang memang tak terlalu erat setelah satu tali paling luar terlepas.

Pandangannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada satu sisi kotak yang dirasanya sangat familiar. Kotak itu berwarna kuning tua keemasan. Sebuah kotak yang entah mengapa mengingakannya pada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dibalik celana jeansnya.

Bukan 'benda rahasia kelelakian' Yunho, lebih kecil dari itu. Sebuah Seecamp LWS 25 ACP! Sebuah pistol mini segenggam tangan yang dengan sangat sengaja ia simpan dibalik celana jeansnya. Saku sebelah kirinya memang sengaja ia lubangi sehingga mudah untuk mengambil pistol mini berkaliber 6 mm. Sangat kecil sehingga bila dibandingkan dengan... ah sudah lah, bukan waktunya untuk membahas ukuran.

Cukup kesusahan mengingat tangannya yang masih di borgol. Namun bukan Jung Yunho kalau tidak bisa melakukan itu. Setelah yakin pistolnya sudah berada di tempat yang seharusnya, ia mulai berdiri dan memasuki arena pertarungan itu.

Dengan brutal juga ia menarik pelatuk demi pelatuk. Tiap butirnya dengan tepat mengenai entah jantung maupun pelipis dari para korban. Hero yang sedikit kewalahan mau tak mau terbantu juga dengan kehadiran pistol ditangan Yunho yang ia sendiri tak tahu datang dari mana.

BANG!

Sebuah peluru dengan sangat tidak sengaja tertembus di lengan sebelah kanan milik Hero saat sedang setengah lengah. Dengan segera ia kehilangan banyak darah dan ambruk. Seperempat kesadarannya mengalir bersamaan dengan banyaknya cairan merah berhaemoglobin yang keluar dari lengan berlubangnya. Yunho sadar akan keadaan ornag yang menculiknya, entah dapat ide dari mana langsung menangkap tubuh mungil berotot milik Hero. Dirasa sudah tak sepadan, ia memutuskan untuk melarikan diri.

Lawan sudah banyak yang tumbang akibat perkelahian sengit mereka barusan, namun masih menyisakan beberapa yang sedikit menghalangi mereka untuk keluar dari markas tersebut. Dengan memapah Hero di sebelah kiri, dan tangan kanan menggenggam erat pistol yang masih berisi sekitar 11 peluru berdiameter 6 mm itu.

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, mereka menjauhi tempat itu. Sejatinya sebuah tubuh yang berotot memiliki kekuatan yang lumayan besar, Yunho pun tak terlalu kesusahan saat membawa pergi tubuh Hero menjauh dari tempat karena tangannya yang masih terborgol saja yang membuatnya tak bisa bergerak terlalu bebas. Sedangkan Hero hanya merutuki dirinya sendiri bagaimana bisa dia kehilangan konsentrasi disaat genting seperti tadi.

Dengan penuh ketelitian mengingat bulir pelurunya semakin sedikit, Yunho semakin berhati-hati menggunakannya. Setelah ia keluar dari tempat itu, Ia baru sadar bahwa tempat itu bukanlah tempat yang asing karena lumayan dekat kota. Berarti dekat dengan rumah sakit.

"J-jangan... rumah.. sakit...," erang Hero yang sudah hampir kehilangan seluruh kesadarannya. Yunho kaget dengan orang yang dipapahnya, bagaimana bisa tahu pikirannya?

"Lalu mau kemana?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Ke rumahku... dulu.. Lalu ke tempat... tinggalku... hhh," ucap Hero sedikit kesusahan karena lukanya semakin parah. Melihatnya, Yunho sadar sudah bukan lagi waktunya meminta penjelasan apalagi berdebat. Orang yang dipapahnya butuh pertolongan secepatnya.

"A-aku ada.. motor...," ucap Hero pelan. Ia menunjuk pada sebuah motor yang terparkir manis. Sebuah motor besar yang terlihat tua namun kuat.

"Baiklah. Kuncinya mana?" pinta Yunho. Hero merogoh sakunya, namun ia terllau lemah sehingga mengangkat tanganpun seluruh tubuhnya bisa bergetar tak kuat. Yunho mendesah pelan.

"T-tolong ambilkan... di saku celana.. belakangku...," pinta Hero memelas. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan reputasinya sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran malah memelas pada targetnya.

Yunho mengalungkan tangannya yang masih teborgol dan merengkuh tubuh mungil Hero. Jarak tubuh mereka saat ini hanya dibatasi oleh kau singlet yang mereka berdua kenakan. Tangan kanannya mulai masuk ke saku celana belakang milik Hero.

"Ah.. Engh...," entah bagaimana ceritanya Hero mendesah pelan. Meskipun begitu Yunho tetap mendengarnya karena wajah Hero hanya sebahunya. Itu berarti telinganya dekat dengan bibir Hero yang barusan mengeluarkan desahan halus.

Yunho sadar bahwa tangannya dibawah sana ukannya mengambil kunci, malah meraba-raba pelan pantat milik Hero. Tak ayal, Yunho kelabakan sendiri.

"Mian," maaf Yunho tapi tangannya masih tak berpindah jauh dari pantat Hero. Dan namja itu mengangguk mengerti. Terlalu lemas untuk memproses kejadian yang baru saja ia alami.

Yunho kembali meraba saku satunya, dan dia menemukan dua buah kunci yang ia yakini kunci borgolnya dan juga kunci motor. Begitu ia melepaskan borgolnya sendiri, dengan kasar ia sobek lengan kemeja tipisnya dan diikatkan pada lengan Hero yang berdarah. Sayang sekali Hero sudah hampir meninggalkan dunia kesadarannya.

Dengan pasti, Yunho menempatkan Hero dibelakangnya. Sesuai dengan petunjuk Hero, ia menjalankan motor itu untuk nantinya sampai ke rumah Hero, sesuai permintaan namja itu.

.

~oOo~

.

Sebuah rumah susun kumuh tempat dimana mereka berdua berdiri saat ini.

"Nomor 17. Katakan pada laki-laki yang ada didalam rumah itu, bahwa kakaknya tak bisa pulang dalam waktu yang lama karena pekerjaannya. Kalau dia tanya lebih banyak, bilang saja kakaknya hanya pesan itu," pesan Hero sebelum Yunho masuk kedalam apartemen itu.

Setelah ia menemukan rumah nomor 17, ia mengetuk tiga kali pintunya. Sesosok pria mungil yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Hero. Wajahnya lebih bulat, namun matanya lebih sipit. Kulitnya pucat, terlihat jelas meskipun hanya diterangi temaram lampu kuning beberapa watt ini.

"Saya teman dari kakakmu. Dia ingin pamit karena tak bisa pulang lama karena pekerjaannya," ucap Yunho akhirnya. Pria mungil itu mengangguk imut. Wajahnya sedikit ditekuk karena mulutnya ia mjukan sedikit kedepan.

"Lalu, Jejoongie hyung pergi kemana?" tanyanya.

"Dia ke...,"

_ "...Kalau dia tanya lebih banyak, bilang saja kakaknya hanya pesan itu,"_

Yunho berpikir sebentar.

"Ke... Entahlah. Aku hanya disuruh menyampaikan itu. Kakakmu hanya pesan," ucap Yunho sesuai dengan keinginan Hero. Anak itu mengangguk mengerti.

Tiba-tiba sesosok wanita dengan rmabut acak-acakan keluar dan menerobos badan anak itu.

"_Aigo..._, Jaejoongie sudah pulang? Kau tahu eomonim tak bisa minum obat kalau bukan denganmu," ujar wanita itu sambil memeluk lengan Yunho. Yunho yang tiba-tiba dibegitukan jadi merasa agak risih.

"A-ahjumonim, s-saya bukan Jaejoong ssi. Nama saya Jung Yunho," ucap Yunho memperkenalkan dirinya. Wanita itu melepaskan lengannya, dan menatap lekat-lekat dirinya.

"Aih, benar kah? Lalu Jaejoongie ku kemana? Junsu ya, kau tahu dimana hyungnim-mu?" tanya wanita itu balik. Junsu menggeleng pelan.

Yunho tersenyum miris. Inilah keluarga Hero. Entah apa yang terjadi hingga ia tega meninggalkan mereka berdua yang sepertinya kurang terawat dan malah tinggal di tempat lain.

"Eomma masuk dulu, akan kubuatkan bubur lagi nanti," ujar laki-laki yang dipanggil Junsu itu pada wanita itu.

"Junsu ya, ini juga titipan dari kakakmu," ucap Yunho sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang. Junsu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Katanya untuk obat," bohong Yunho. Iya lah, jangankan bayaran, uang saja Jaejoong tak bawa sekarang.

"Eung," jawab Junsu sekenanya.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit. Permisi," pamit Yunho sedikit membungkukkan badan lalu mulai beranjak dari tempat itu.

Junsu memandang kembali segepok uang yang baru saja ia dapat.

"Sejak kapan hyung mempercayakan pembelian obat padaku?" herannya. Tapi itu tak ia pedulikan, sehingga ia langsung masuk kembali kedalam rumah untuk kembali meng

"Sudah kau berikan?" tanya Hero yang masih berusaha sadar. Yunho yang berlari dari lantai tiga ngos-ngosan dan mengambil nafas secara terburu-buru. Memenuhi kadar oksigen yang kurang di dadanya.

"Ayo obati lukamu," ajak Yunho. Hero mengangguk.

Dan mereka mulai membelah kelamnya malam diatas motor, berdua.

*TBC

*Kotak Curhat Author (KACA)*

Ini yunjae pertama saya XD. Ada yang udah pernah nonton Bangkok Love story? Agak-agak sama, tapi aku bikin beda. Intinya sih sama, tapi alur jalannya yang beda. Soalnya ingatanku nggak terlalu kuat jadinya ya sekadar jalan kasar dari Bangkok Love Story ^^

Eum, ada yang bingung dengan pembicaraan saya soal pistol Seecamp LWS 25 ACP itu? Hehe, kalo bukan karena bikin ff ini pun aku juga ga bakalan tau ada pistol kecil banget kayak gitu. Panjangnya hanya dari jari hingga pergelangan tangan. Mungiiiil banget. Emang pistol ini buat jarak dekat, jadinya ya pelurunya juga cuman 6 mm. Kaliber itu istilah diameter peluru itu. Peluru yang dipake selama ini satuan pengukuran kalibernya ada 2 cara, yang pertama pake mm lalu yang kecua pakenya _cal._ Biasanya yang pake _cal_ itu buat inchi x 100 kalo ga salah. Hehe

Kalo yang udah nonton Bangkok Love Story pasti tau endingnya. Tapi aku harap nggak bikin bosen ya? :)

Merci~


	2. Chapter 2

_Last chapter_

"Sudah kau berikan?" tanya Hero yang masih berusaha sadar. Yunho yang berlari dari lantai tiga ngos-ngosan dan mengambil nafas secara terburu-buru. Memenuhi kadar oksigen yang kurang di dadanya.

"Ayo obati lukamu," ajak Yunho. Hero mengangguk.

Dan mereka mulai membelah kelamnya malam diatas motor, berdua.

~oOo~

**.: Title :.**

Seoul Love Story

**.: Part :.**

Two (2)/?

**.: Cast :.**

Kim Jaejoong (Hero)

Jung Yunho

Goo Hara

Kim Junsu (Jae's namdongsaeng)

Etc.

**.: Inspired by :.**

Bangkok Love Story

~oOo~

.

Rumah, bukan, kamar yang disewa Hero merupakan sebuah ruang gudang diatas sebuah gedung rumuah susun yang sudah disulap menjadi sebuah kamar yang sangat tak beraturan. Yunho agak kesusahan mengingat ia masih memapah Hero. Barang-barang yang menghalangi jalannya ia tendang kesembarang arah hingga Hero dengan mudah ia baringkan di kasur terdekat.

Yunho memulai prosesi pengambilan peluru yang masuk kedalam lengan milik Hero. Dengan peralatan seadanya, ia memulai dalam praktek mengeluarkan peluru dalam keadaan darurat yang dipelajari dari latihan kemiliterannya.

Sebuah lilin menjadi saksi bisu dari perhatian Yunho dan teriakan Hero. Sebuah gunting yang sudah dicuci dan dibakar membuatnya lebih steril karena ia tak tahu habis digunakan untuk apa saja sebelumnya. Meskipun tak 100% steril, tapi setidaknya dalam keadaan terdesak seperti ini sudha yang terbaik. Kalau butuh, Yunho ingin menyumbat telinganya. Ia tak tahan mendengar teriakan pilu sang Hero yang hampir membunuhnya itu.

Malam sudah semakin kelam. Tak sedikit lolongan anjing liar membahana menguasai malam itu dengan begitu beringasnya. Namun dengan seluruh keberaniannya ia tak menghiraukan kesendiriannya. Dirinya ditinggal oleh kesadaran Hero yang jatuh dalam kesunyian tidur penuh penat. Sesekali ia menengok kearah Hero yang masih kadang-kadang meringis kesakitan karena memang belum lama ia menyelesaikan operasi dadakannya.

"Hero. Apa dia juga si Jaejoong yang tadi dikatakan anak tadi?" tanya Yunho pada diri sendiri. Ia duduk di pinggiran jendela yang kacanya sudah hilang entah karena apa.

Ia merasa bertanggung jawab akan luka yang sudah secara tak sengaja ia buat, dan secara sengaja ia tampah parah –dengan mengoperasi tanpa perlengkapan operasi standar. Tapi Hara, istrinya juga wajib mengetahui keadaannya saat ini. Kalau tidak, ia takut Hara akan panik berlebihan lalu melaporkan pada polisi kemudian menggeledah keseluruh kota, lalu menemukan Hero yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya, lalu membawanya ke polisi –ia yakin bahwa Hero adalah buronan polisi mengingat dia adalah pembunuh bayaran.

Ia turun dari atap rumah susun itu dan mendapati sederet telepon umum. Untunglah disakunya masih ada beberapa ratus ribu won sehingga ia masih bisa menghidupi mereka berdua untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

"Yeobseo," ucap Yunho saat teleponnya sudah diangkat.

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Dimana kau sekarang? Tak tahukah kau aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu?" bentak seornag wanita dari ujung sana. Yunho tersenyum getir.

"Aku takkan pulang selama beberapa hari. Tak perlu menungguku pulang. Anggap saja aku sedang mendapat panggilan tugas," ucap Yunho masih datar.

"Wae? Wae gurae?" tanya wanita itu tak sabaran.

"Tak penting. Tapi ini adalah tanggung jawabku dan aku takkan pulang sebelum selesai masalahku ini," ucapnya sekaligus pamit pada Hara. Dengan sepihak Yunho memutuskan sambungan telepon itu. Ia tahu saat ini Hara sedang mencak-mencak tak karuan karena ia tak tahu dimana posisi suaminya karena Yunho menghilang tiba-tiba, telepon diputus, handphone tak dibawa, atm tak dipakai, tak ada jalan baginya untuk melacak suaminya itu.

Yunho melongok kembali kedalam kamar suram yang sudah lumayan ia beresi. Rencananya sih besok pagi ia mau mengepel, membersihkan kamar itu, lalu membeli sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

~oOo~

Pagi itu sesuai dengan rencana ia bangun lebih dahulu. Tidak, ia memang sudah tahu kalay Hero tak bisa bangun duluan. Ia masih terlalu lelah dengan operasi yang menghabiskan lumayan banyak darah itu. Kalau bukan karena ia adalah buronan polisi dan Hero sendiri yang meminta agar tak dibawa ke rumah sakit, mungkin saja ia sudah sadar sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Dengan giat ia memberesi segala yang ada di lantai. Gelas, piring plastik, wadah makan stereofoam, sumpit, dan sebagainya. Ia heran, bagaimana namja cantik seperti Hero bisa memiliki sebuah tempat tinggal kumuh seperti ini?

Setelah yakin bersih dan lebih baik daripada keadaan sebelumnya, Yunho memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Hero sebentar untuk sekedar mencari sarapan. Di bawah sana sudah banyak penjual dan dengan modal wajah penuh senyum ia bisa mendapatkan harga yang lumayan ditekan murah. Ia kembali ke puncak rumah susun itu dengan menenteng sebuah plastik berisi sarapan mereka berdua.

Begitu ia balik, Hero sudah mulai bergeliat-geliat dalam tidurnya. Ia yakin tak lama lagi Hero akan bangkit dan mulai mencari dirinya. Setidaknya kalau ia merasakan hangatnya pelukan Yunho saat semalam ia tidur seharusnya Hero tahu kalau Yunho masih menunggunya disini.

Yunho membuka bungkusan makanannya. Ia mulai melahap nasi dan lauk pauk serta sayur kental hangat yang baru saja ia beli itu. Dengan wadah yang stereofoam, kuah sayur itu tidak tumpah. Ia menyuapkan pada dirinya dengan tak sabaran. Tangan kanannya memegang sendok, dan tangan kirinya menumpu piring stereofoam itu.

"Yun-Yunho ssi?" sebuah suara menyadarkan dari keberingasan Yunho dalam memakan sarapannya. Ia menengok kebelakang. Yah, Yunho sedang sarapan di jendela kamar Hero yang tidak ada kacanya. Dan karena jendela itu besar dan cukup pendek, Yunho bisa duduk disitu. Hero yang masih mengucek-ngucek matanya dengan tangan kiri sadar bahwa ia juga lapar.

"Duduklah. Aku sudah membelikan untukmu juga. Duduklah. Kita makan bersama," tawar Yunho polos. Ia tak menyadari bahwa terpasang wajah menyelidik di gurat cantik nan sempurna milik Hero.

Tapi mengingat tuuhnya yang lemas juga, yah hitung hitung membalas kebaikan Yunho yang sudah mau mengoperasinya malam tadi. I amulai duduk disamping Yunho. Pria itu sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar lubang jendela itu pas untuk mereka berdua.

"Akh..," erang Hero. Yunho pun menghentikan lagi acara beringasnya menghabiskan sarapannya saat mendengar erangan kesakitan dari pria disampingnya. Matanya menangkap gerakan aneh pada namja manis itu.

"Masih sakit ya? Kau bukan kidal?" tanya Yunho. Hero menggeleng.

"Eum. Begini saja," Yunho langsung menuangkan seluruh porsi makan milik Hero kedalam piringnya. Saat ini sudha ada satu setengah porsi makanan pria dewasa didalam piring Yunho.

"Ya! Yunho ssi! Aku makannya bagaimanaammppp?" bentak Hero tapi dibungkam oleh sesuatu. Bukan, bukan bibir Yunho. Reader terlalu pervert dan nggak sabaran pengen YunJae sekedar making out *dibantai reader*.

"Kalau kau tak segera memakannya, akan dingin. Atau kau ingin aku sendiri menghabiskannya? Karena kegiatan lari-lari semalam, aku jadi kehabisan banyak energi, belum lagi untuk mengoperasimu, lalu membereskan kamarmu. Lelah," curhat Yunho.

"Aaak," ucap Yunho pada Hero yang masih melamun. Ia membau sesuatu yang berrempah didalam sendokan yang ditawarkan Yunho itu.

"Oh ayolah. Tanganmu sedang sakit. Tak mungkin kau menyuapi dirimu sendiri," terang Yunho tanpa Hero memulai pertanyaan.

Dengan patuh, Hero mulia membuka mulutnya dan sesuap nasi hangat dengan sayur seadanya pun masuk untuk segera memenuhi kebutuhan energinya yangs udah hampir terkuras habis. Yunho tersenyum melihatnya. Ia menyuapkan pada dirinya sendiri, lalu pada Hero. Begitu seterusnya.

"Balas jasanya dengan memberi tahu identitasmu. Setidaknya beritahu nama aslimu," ucap Yunho sambil menyiapkan sebuah suapan untuk Hero.

Hero memandang pria didepannya dnegan tatapan bingung. Bukankah semalam mereka adalah penculik-tawanan ya? Lalu berubah menjadi parter pengejaran preman, dan sekarang dokter-pasien –mungkin. Kebaikan Yunho jelas tulus. Apa sih yang bisa Yunho dapatkan dari pria sepertinya? Kenal saja belum lama. Tahu satu sama lain saja tidak.

Mungkin memberitahunya sebatas cerita diri sendiri bukan masalah, pikir Hero.

"Aa.. ampph?" perkataan Hero lagi-lagi terbungkam oleh sesuatu yang hangat. Ada yang memasuki kedalam mulutnya, basah dan hangat. Menyentuh lidahnya.

"Tapi selesaikan dulu makannya, baru kau cerita," ucap Yunho masih memasukkan sendok yang penuh dengan nasi hangat berkuah kedalam mulut Hero. (hayoo readers mikir apa? Kkk~)

Hero sedikit kesal, memajukan bibirnya sambil mengunyah. Ia lebih terlihat seorang anak perempuan yang pita di rambutnya tersangkut dipohon daripada seornag pembunuh bayaran yang menjadi incaran preman dan juga polisi.

Setelah acara suap-suapan yang hampir membuat readers gigir bantal gara-gara terlalu gemas akibat kelakuan dua namja ini, Yunho membereskan sampah-sampahnya.

"Kau orang baik. Aku tahu itu. Akan kuceritakan sedikit soal diriku," ucap Hero pada Yunho yang masih membuang sampah dari jarak yang lumayan jauh. Sekitar 3 meter.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Yunho. Hero memajukan bibirnya lagi sehingga terciptalan gelak tawa dari mulut tipis Yunho.

"Hahahaha, ne ne. Aku dengar kok tadi. Cerita lah," ucap Yunho kemudian. Ia masih sedikit heran bagaimana orang semanis dan cantik seperti ini adalah pembunuh bayaran?

"Begini. Nama asliku adalah Kim Jaejoong. Yang semalam di apartemen itu adalah adikku, Kim Junsu. Kami bersama-sama merawat ibu yang terkena penyakit HIV. Kesehatan ibu semakin parah semenjak musim dingin tahun lalu. Ayahku, bukan orang baik-baik dan bertanggung jawab," Hero mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan tangan mulai mengepal keras. Sepertinya mengingat hal buruk. Yunho menggenggam lembut agar namja itu tak melukai dirinya senidri. Kehangatan yang Yunho salurkan sampai pada Hero –atau mulai sekarang kita panggil Jaejoong saja—sudah sampai hinggadirinya mulai tersenyum kearah Yunho.

Jaejoong menarik nafas lagi. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Yunho sambil menatap keatas, kearah awan-awan itu. Ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dia bukanlah pria yang baik-baik. Dan kalau bukan karena ibuku, aku takkan mau memanggil dia ayah, bahkan memanggil namanya pun aku tak sudi. Dia adalah seorang biseksual tapi juga penggila seks. Meskipun sudah menikah, ia sering sekali ketempat prostitusi untuk menghabiskan uang yang kami butuhkan untuk sehari-hari. Suatu ketika, ibu dinyatakan positif terjangkit virus HIV. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena orang brengsek itu. Karena tak ada ibu yang mengurus, orang itu jadi sering kembali ke tempat prostitusi dan mabuk-mabukan. Aku dan Junsu yang masih kecil katanya dilarang mengurusi urusan orang tua-pun sering mendengar ibu disiksa oleh orang itu. Dan puncaknya...," Jejoong sedikit berhenti dalam ceritanya. Kini setetes air bening tengah mengumpul mencari kawan di pelupuk matanya.

"Kalau kau tak mau...,"

"Ani! Akan kulanjutkan. Aku tak tahu harus pada siapa lagi bercerita." Mereka tumpah. Semuanya yang sudah berkumpul akhirnya terjun bersama-sama menjernihkan mata bening nan besar itu.

Yunho kembali menggenggam tanga Jaejoong namun kali ini lebih erat dan protektif. Jaejoong merasakan kenyamanan disana.

"Puncaknya..., 3 tahun lalu. Aku mendengar suara Junsu, adikku seperti berteriak didalam kamarnya. Saat kudobrak kamarnya, aku.. aku tak percaya orang brengsek itu memerkosa adikku! Jelas sekali ia mabuk karena kulihat ia memegang botol minuman keras dan juga wangi alkohol yang keluar tiap kali ia membuka mulut baunya itu. Mungkin karena sudah tak tahan, aku langsung saja menerjang ornag itu hingga tersungkur di lantai. Junsu masih berusaha merapikan baju yang tinggal kaos atasan itu. Dan karena emosi yang sudah terkumpul bertahun-tahun, aku melampiaskan hari itu juga. Dan akhirnya, orang itu mati di tanganku," ucapnya sambil menunduk.

"Aku bukannya menangisi perbuatanku padanya. Yang kutangisi adalah saat ini kedua orang yang paling aku sayangi mengidap penyakit HIV itu. Dan tentu saja itu seperti bom waktu yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Junsu dan ibu sekarang mengidap penyakit bom waktu itu. Aku tahu cepat atau lambat mereka akan meninggal. Tapi selama aku masih bisa membelikan mereka obat untuk penghambat laju virus itu, mereka masih bisa kuselamatkan setidaknya 5 tahun," ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya manggut-manggut sejak tadi mendengar kisah hidup Jaejoong atau Hero.

"Jadi..," Yunho mulai bersuara, "Kau jadi pembunuh bayaran sejak 3 tahun lalu?"

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Dua tahun yang lalu. Semenjak adikku terkena HIV, tinggal aku yang produktif dan bisa bekerja. Keduanya sangan mengganungkan hidup padaku. Mengingat aku bisa bela diri dan kemampuan menembakku lumayan baik, aku bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan kepercayaan dari si Choi itu," ucap Jaejoong.

"Si Choi?" Yunho bertanya. Ia belum pernah dengar nama itu disebutkan dalam rentetan cerita Jaejoong.

"Iya. Orang yang memintaku membunuhmu. Aku tak diberi alasan yang jelas, tapi ia memintaku untuk membunuhmu. Maka dari itu aku sedikit tak setuju."

"Lalu?"

"Saat ini aku masih ada urusan dengan bos diatasnya Choi brengsek itu. Kalau bukan karena dia yang memberikan hutang pada –cih—ayahku, Choi brengsek itu takkan membuatku menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Tiap bayaran yang aku terima dari Choi brengsek itu akan mengalir 40% ke bos nya. Itu berarti aku hanya dapat 60%."

"Dan kau memburunya?" Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Setelah luka di tangan kananku sembuh, aku akan kembali memburu orang itu. Karena aku sudah membangkang perintah dari Choi brengsek itu, pasti aku jadi buronan mereka. Akan lebih mudah kalau aku langsung membunuh bos dari Choi brengsek itu. Dengan begitu, tak hanya hutangku yang lunas tapi juga dendamku terbayarkan," ucap Jaejoong dengan mata berkilat-kilat kemarahan.

Yunho tersenyum menatap kesungguhan namja cantik didepannya. Ia merasa ada getaran-getaran halus didalam dadanya tiap menyaksikan Jaejoong bicara, merengut, tertawa, tersenyum. Apakah ia tertarik pada namja yang hampir menjual nyawanya itu?

~oOo~

Siang mulai menampakkan kuasanya. Panas menyengat tak kunjung mereda membuat keduanya terbaring lemah akibat kekurangan tenaga.

"Panasnyaa~" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya didepan lehernya. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai berjatuhan mengikuti tiap lekuka tubuh namja cantik nan berotot itu. Kulit putihnya terlihat makin eksotis karena buliran keringat itu terpantulkan cahaya terik matahari yang membuatnya makin berkilauan. Rambutnya yang panjang, basah dan menempel di leher dan dahinya.

Yunho meneguk ludahnya susah. Sudah cukup lama ia tak merasakan getaran halus seperti ini. Oh ayolah, dia sudah punya istri cantik, seksi, nan aduhai di rumahnya. Kenapa malah tertarik pada seorang pembunuh, brutal, laki-laki pula? Yah, ia akui memang laki-laki ini cantik, putih, bibirnya ranum, mata yang bulat, rambut lurus nan panjang layaknya perempuan, dan bersuara merdu.

Malam itu mereka tidur masih seranjang –mengingat memang hanya ada satu ranjang disana. Keduanya mengahadap langit-langit. Malam itu kelam dan tak terlalu gelap. Remang-remang tepatnya. Keduanya berusaha memejamkan mata tapi tahu kalau orang disebelahnya belum tidur.

Yunho membuka matanya, lalu melirik kearah Jaejoog. Pria cantik itu masih memejamkan matanya. Lalu Yunho kembali menutup matanya. Tepat setelahnya, Jaejoong yang membuka mata dan balik melirik kearah Yunho. Merasa tak diberi respon, ia kembali menutupnya. Begitu seterusnya sampai beberapa kali.

Tiba-tiba, Yunho sedikit memberi waktu dan tak mengintip. Dalam hitungan ketiga –dalam hatinya-, ia membuka mata dan menengok kearah kiri, tempat Jaejoong berada. Terkaget dirinya saat melihat mata besar Jaejoong pun juga baru saja diputar kearah dirinya. Dengan perasaan canggung keduanya memutar tubuh kearah berlainan. Jaejoong kearah kiri, dan Yunho kearah kanan.

Namun mereka masih saling mengintip satu-sama lain. Pandangannya melewati bahunya. Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong. Begitu kedua mata mereka bertemu, langsung mereka seakan-akan memperbaiki posisi tidurnya. Pelampiasan salah tingkah mereka.

"Tidurlah," ucap Yunho masi posisi membelakangi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tahu bahkan Yunho juga sama belum tidur seperti dirinya. Sepertinya malam itu akan jadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka berdua.

*TBC


	3. Chapter 3

~oOo~

**.: Title :.**

Seoul Love Story

**.: Part :.**

Three (3)/?

**.: Cast :.**

Kim Jaejoong (Hero)

Jung Yunho

Goo Hara

Kim Junsu (Jae's namdongsaeng)

Etc.

**.: Inspired by :.**

Bangkok Love Story

~oOo~

.

Selayaknya pagi hari yang tentram di Seoul, tak selayaknya mereka berdua saling mendiamkan satu sama lain. Yah, itu juga karena mereka terlampau canggung.

Pagi itu memang lumayan dingin. Namun selimut yang membungkus keduanya membuat kehangatan lebih menyebar. Entah apa yang terjadi –atau memang kebiasaan kedua orang ini—posisi mereka adalah saling berpelukan. Mungkin insting menyuruh mereka untuk mencari kehangatan terdekat.

Yunho pertama kali bangun. Ia lumayan kaget dengan posisi mereka. Dengan perlahan, ia menjauhkan tangan Jaejoong yang melingkar lemah di pinggangnya, dan mengangkat tangannya dari punggung Jaejoong. Perlahan sekali ia mengangkat seluruh tubuhnya untuk segera mempersiapkan obat, makan, dan air mandi untuk Jaejoong. Ia tahu sudah lumayan lama mereka tak membasuh badan mereka karena kegiatan persembunyian ini.

Setelah memakai seluruh pakaiannya, ia beranjak keluar. Dari dalam kamar itu, Jajeoong membuka matanya dan merasakan ada perasaan hangat menjalar di tangannya. Semalam ia memeluk Yunho, orang yang baru beberapa hari ia kenal.

"Jung... Yunho...," ucap Jaejoong mengelus tempat bekas tidur Yunho.

Merasa tak ada fisik yang dicari, rabaan itu menyadarkan sensor visual bahwa memang tak ada orang di sebelahnya. Perlahan ia mngerjapkan mata bulat cantiknya itu. Sebuah mata yang sudah begitu lama tak melihat yang namanya kasih sayang. Tak ia temukan sosok yang dicarinya. Dan kesadaran mulai memasuki dunia nyata.

"Jung Yunho ssi? Eodisseo?" lantangnya dengan lumayan tinggi.

"Chankamman! Sebentar lagi air hangat akan segera siap!" sebuah suara dari luar merespon Jaejoong. Pasti Yunho, tebaknya.

Jaejoong mendudukkan tubuh penuh lukanya, dan menyenderkan punggung yang memanggul begitu banyak beban kehidupan liar itu ke dinding. Ia mengikat rambut sebahu nya dengan kucir seadanya. Ah, itu karet gelang biasa rupanya. Tapi lihatlah, kecantikan namja itu masih mencuar begitu hebatnya. Layaknya tak ada lapisan penghalang, aura kecantikan miliknya terpancar begitu kuat hingga siapapun bisa mengetahui tingkat kecantikannya dibanding wanita asli.

"Ah, dari mana air hangat ini?" tanya Jaejoong saat sudah bangkit dari persinggahan malamnya.

"Dari ahjumma di bawah. Awalnya aku ingin memasak sendiri, tapi ia malah meminjamkan termos dengan penuh air panas itu. Kau mandilah duluan," ucapnya ringan.

Sesosok malaikat tengah melepaskan sayapnya dan mandi dengan sangat bahagia seakan di tempat itu hanya ada dirinya. Tak peduli ada pria sedang mengintipnya dari kejauhan. Menikmati pemandangan lebih sejuk dari bunga sakura yang tengah mekar. Jaejoong sangat sempurna di mata Yunho.

"Jung Yunho ssi, bisakah kau membantuku menggosok punggungku?" tanya si malaikat itu membuyarkan lamunan sang pria.

"A-ah, tentu," gagap nya dia.

"Semenjak terkena peluru, tanganku susah digerakkan ke belakang. Mungkin masih masa pemulihan. Hahaha," tawanya renyah. Tak mempedulikan ada yang tengah berjuang antara hidup dan mati karena akan melihat tubuh setengah telanjang dari seorang malaikat.

Yunho, tak mau dibilang lambat, berjalan perlahan menuju bak mandi tempat Jaejoong berendam. Karena mereka berada di puncak gedung, keduanya bisa merasakan hembusan angin yang cukup kencang dari ketinggian segitu. Dan tiap sepoinya membuat helaian rambut Jaejoong yang memang panjang itu semakin berkibar dan terpampanglah sebagian dari tengkuk halus dan bersih dari seorang Kim Jaejoong. Bagaimana seorang kriminal sepertinya memiliki kulit sehalus itu?

"-glek-" terdengar tegukan ludah dari seorang Jung Yunho.

'Oh Tuhan. Semoga aku tak tergoda dengan makhluk indah...,' ucapnya pada diri sendiri dalam pikiran. Sayangnya sebelum ia selesai mengucapkannya, makhluk indah itu tengah memutar badannya sehingga memandang sang pria kekar.

"Jung Yunho ssi? Gwaenchana?" tanya makhluk indah itu pada sang namja kekar.

Baiklah. Yunho kita bukanlah orang yang sangat mudah untuk pingsan karena terlalu bahagia. Ia masih bisa menjaga imagenya sebagai pria. Jadi dengan keberanian yang tersisa, ia mengambil busa mandi dan mulai menggosokkannya ke tubuh milik Jaejoong yang sudah hampir berdiri mengecek keadaan penyelamatnya itu.

Dengan penuh perasaan Yunho meratakan air dari bak menggunakan busa mandi itu ke tubuh Jaejoong. Meskipun tak menggunakan sabun, setidaknya masih ada air untuk meluruhkan kotoran meskipun tak maksimal. Namun, wangi tubuh Jaejoong masih samar-samar terendus indra penciuman tajam seorang militer Yunho.

Gerakan mengusap Yunho pada tubuh Jaejoong semakin keatas. Jaejoong merasa nyaman akan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh lengan kekar Yunho, dan juga dari air hangatnya. Ia menutup matanya dan bersenandung kecil seraya menggoyangkan kepalanya ringan tanda menikmati lagu yang terputar didalam pikirannya. Bahkan badan intelejen negara takkan menjadikan pria ini sebagai tersangka dari DPO bila menampilkan wajah sedamai ini.

"Jae.. joong..," ucap Yunho lirih. Namun karena posisi mereka yang tak sampai sepuluh senti, Jaejoong mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Hm?" ia memutar kepalanya hingga menghadap kearah Yunho.

Perlahan,Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya. Insting atau memang mereka mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama, Jaejoong juga mendekatkan wajahnya sembari menutup matanya. Bibir mereka bertemu dengan sangat perlahan. Seakan menikmati tiap ditik sentuhan lembut bibir pasangannya, mereka tak segera langsung melepas tautan itu meskipun bibir keduanya belum tersentuh dengan utuh.

Yunho yang memulai. Ia letakkan busa mandi itu, dan menuntun Jaejoong untuk berdiri serta keluar dari bak mandi. Keduanya masih saling mencium bibir satu sama lain. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka semakin melumat bibir lawan. Kecipak dan lenguhan keduanya teredam oleh rintik hujan yang entah sejak kapan datang.

.

~oOo~

.

Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia menyibak selimut yang entah sejak kapan sudah menutupi tubuhnya ... telanjang?

"A-apa yang ter...," ucapannya terhenti ketika menyadari ada sebuah lengan yang melingkar indah di pinggangnya.

"Ap-apakah dia juga..," dia kembali mneyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawah milik Jaejoong. Telanjang. Sama.

Yunho menyingkirkan tangan Jaejoong, lalu bangkit dan membalutkan dirinya dengan celana sedapatnya mengingat ruangan itu remang-remang cahaya lampu. Yunho penasaran dengan gambar-gambar yang tertancap di sisi gelap ruangan itu.

Berbekal rasa penasaran, Yunho melangkahkan kedua kaki tegapnya ke arah sudut tergelap dari kamar itu. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat bahwa disitu terpampang banyak sekali gambar-gambar orang yang wajahnya disilang menggunakan spidol merah. Keterkejutannya makin menjadi ketika ia melihat sebuah gambar yang terdapat bekas tusukan pisau atau benda tajam lainnya tapi satu-satunya yang tidak atau belum ada coretan spidol merah. Wajah Yunho sendiri.

"Jae.. Kau benar-benar seorang pembunuh bayaran?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Jadi kau baru menyadarinya sekarang?"

Yunho terkaget ketika suara Jaejoong terdengar tak parau seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur. Sebenarnya Jaejoong memang sudah bangun, hanya ia masih suka berguling-guling di kasur. Terutama karena tubuhnya terasa sangat perih untuk bisa duduk ataupun berdiri.

"Kau masih ingin membunuhku? Setelah yang kita lakukan semalam?" Yunho memprotes Jaejoong yang tak bisa bergerak leluasa.

"Yang semalam itu kesalahan, Jung Yunho! Jangan diingat lagi!" bentak Jaejoong dalam selimutnya.

"Aku tak merasa begitu, Kim Jaejoong ssi. Kita menikmatinya. Kau juga merasakannya. Aku tahu itu." Dengan perlahan, Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

"TIDAK! BERHENTI BERKATA SEOLAH KAU MENGERTI AKU! Aku sangat benci dengan hubungan sesama jenis seperti ini! Keluar kau Jung Yunho! Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi!"

Jaejoong berteriak seperti kesetanan pada Yunho yang berdiri di dekat kasurnya. Ia melempari Yunho dengan apapun yang dia bisa.

"T-tapi Jae..,"

"NOO! KELUAR! AKU TAK MAU MELIHATMU LAGI! KELUAAR!" teriak Jaejoong panik.

Yunho tak tahan melihat Jaejoong histeris, akhirnya keluar dari rumah mungil itu. Sebuah rumah yang tepatnya bangunan reyot seadanya yang menjadi tempat mereka bersembunyi seminggu ini. Yunho tak memakai pakaiannya. Terlalu sakit hatinya untuk berbalik dan mengambil pakaian bila harus diteriaki oleh orang yang dicintainya.

_Cinta?_ Bukankah Yunho sudah punya istri?

Yunho berjalan seperti orang hilang. Ia hilang tujuan. Rumahnya? Setidaknya itu adalah suatu hal yang sudah ia beli dengan hasil keringatnya sendiri. Meski ada wanita yang tak dicintainya tengah tidur di ruang tamu menunggu kedatangannya.

Jaejoong menangis dalam diam. Ia meringkuk menyedihkan diatas kasur yang menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan yang tadi pagi mereka lakukan. Dan sekarang sudah mulai petang. Jujur saja, ia khawatir pada Yunho yang baru saja ia bentak. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia trauma...

~oOo~

Seorang pemuda tengah berada di sebuah warung untuk mengantri makanan. Ia terlihat berpikir keras mengingat uang yang terlipat di kantungnya tak cukup banyak. Ia harus memberi makan dirinya dan juga ibunya yang memang butuh asupan banyak.

Saat sudah memesan, sang penjual malah melemparkan makanan itu dari jarak dua meter kearah pemuda itu. Bahkan menyuruh ia menaruh uangnya didekat situ saja. Seakan-akan dia adalah orang yang tak boleh disentuh. Tapi pemuda itu tak berekspresi. Seakan-akan itu memang sudah hal yang biasa terjadi.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita melemparinya dengan tulang ayam.

Pemuda itu menengok kearah wanita itu.

Dan si wanita malah tertawa meremehkan.

"Cih, pergi kau, penderita Aids!"

Dan pria disebelahnya menambahkan, "kenapa lihat-lihat?"

Seakan sudah kebal, pemuda itu pergi dari tempat itu secepat yang ia bisa.

_ Kim Junsu. Dan malam kelamnya._

.

~oOo~

.

Malam itu, Junsu berdiri dipinggir jalan. Beberapa pemuda sepertinya juga terlihat berdandan seadanya namun tetap memperlihatkan semangat malamnya. Junsu tak terlalu bersemangat malam itu, atau sama seperti malam-malam lainnya. Tapi beruntunglah karena wajah manisnya mampu menarik pelanggan meskipun ia terbatuk-batuk menahan sakit. _Atau sial?_

Kim Junsu. Semenjak ditinggal kakakknya, Kim Jaejoong, entah kemana ia berusaha mencari uang sendiri memnuhi kebutuhan sehari-harinya. Uang yang biasa kakaknya berikan sering tak menentu. Padahal kebutuhannya tiap hari adalah tentu. Sehingga setidaknya ia butuh uang cadangan ketika tiba-tiba ia butuh sesuatu tapi uang dari kakaknya belum sampai.

Dari menjadi tukang cuci sampai menjadi pelacur ia lakukan. Namun belakangan ini ia hanya menjalankan pekerjaannya sebagai tukang penjaja kenikmatan pria-pria kesepian diluar sana. Tentunya yang paham dengan keadaannya.

Mengingat Jaejoong sudah lama menjadi pembunuh bayaran, sudah lama pula Junsu menjadi pelacur. Sehingga yang memesannya sering kali hanya itu-itu saja. Itu mempermudah Junsu untuk menyaring waktunya dan juga semakin memperkecil kemungkinan penyakitnya semakin parah.

Seringkali mereka yang memesan Junsu sudah paham dengan kebiasaan Junsu yang akan langsung cabut dari kamar mereka setelah selesai berhubungan sehingga uang bayaran akan selalu sudah tergeletak rapih dekat meja nakas. Entah paham rasa kemanusiaan atau meremehkan, beberapa dari mereka juga menyantumkan nominal untuk membantu pengobatan atau membeli obat untuk Junsu dan ibunya.

Mereka berdua, terkena HIV/Aids. Karena sang ayah. Yang dibunuh oleh Jaejoong.

.

~oOo~

.

Yunho sampai di kamar apartemennya dengan selamat meskipun bertelanjang dada. Hara yang mendengar suara pintu dibuka pun terbangun dan langsung berlari mendekati suaminya itu melupakan rasa pusing akibat baru saja bangun itu.

"Yunn, kau tak apa? Ada yang berusaha menyakitimu kah?"

"Aku.. lelah. Biarkan aku beristirahat," dengan halus Yunho melewati Hara dan mulai naik menuju kamar mereka. Hara yang tak mengerti hanya menganggap Yunho tengah menghadapi hari-hari yang berat dan butuh banyak istirahat. Ia menaiki tangga untuk menyusul Yunho dan memberi pelayanan selayaknya seorang istri yang melayani suami yang baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya.

Jaejoong berjalan pelan di sekeliling rumah-mungil-atas-apartemen nya itu. Dirogohnya saku celananya dan menemukan sebuah harmonika kecil yang terkadang menemaninya saat sedang sendiri. Tapi seminggu ini, harmonika itu terganti dengan sesosok pria tampan nan kekar dengan kulit kecoklatan matang. Yunho telah menggantikan harmonika di hati dan waktu seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Dia mulai memainkan harmonikanya dengan sepenuh hati. Lagu yang dimainkan lama-kelamaan menjadi melankolis.

"Kenapa siang cerah begini hujan?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap langit. Mengadu padanya karena tak memberinya hujan agar tak ditertawai angin karena ketahuan menangis.

.

~oOo~

.

Yunho mengaduk makan malamnya dengan malas. Sudah hari ketiga sejak ia meninggalkan –atau lebih tepatnya diusir dari – rumah mungil Jaejoong. Bukan Yunho yang menghitung sudah tiga hari. Baginya, ini sudah seperti 3 tahun lamanya. Hara lah yang menghitung bahwa terhitung tiga hari sejak Yunho tiba-tiba menampakkan wujudnya malam itu, tak sekalipun Yunho memberikan ekspresi pada wanita itu. Mertuanya, orang tua Yunho, sudah sering memberi tahu bahwa Yunho akan sangat tenggelam dalam masalahnya sendiri untuk waktu yang lumayan lama. Bahkan Yunho bisa lupa berkedip kalau memang berkedip tidaklah gerak reflek.

"Yun, aku tak tahu masalahmu apa. Tapi setidaknya, tataplah aku," pinya wanita itu memelas. Bukan memelas kasih sayang, ia memelas pada suaminya yang bagaikan mayat. Diam tanpa ekspresi. Bila diam menghasilkan uang sih tentu mereka sudah kaya raya saat ini.

Yunho masih diam. Namun tiba-tiba, tangannya berhenti mengaduk. Dan mulai makan.

Hara menghela nafas dalam. Sepertinya ini akan sulit. Entah apa yang sudah Yunho temui seminggu yang lalu, tapi yang jelas hal itu membuat Yunho berpikir keras. Wanita, kah? Penjahat, kah? Bisnis, kah?

Malam itu juga sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, malam-malam setelah kepulangan Yunho. Hara tak tahu bahwa keadaannya akan sebegini canggungnya. Tak jauh beda, bahkan lebih baik disaat Yunho nya masih menghilang. Bukan, bukan berarti ia ingin Yunho menghilang saja selamanya. Tapi kalau keadaannya jadi seperti ini?

Malam itu, Yunho kembali tidur dalam posisi menghadap ke jendela luar, memunggungi istri sah nya. Wanita itu menghela nafas cukup keras untuk menyadarkan bahwa masih ada dirinya hidup di rumah itu, bahkan berbaring di kasur yang sama dengannya.

"Yun...," panggilnya lirih. Menanti jawaban meskipun semu adanya.

"Hm..," Yunho merespon! Tapi Hara tak menyerah. Sayangnya Yunho keburu bangkit dan menampakkan punggung kekarnya.

"Aku mau pergi dulu. Jangan tanya kemana. Aku pasti pulang. Jangan lupa kunci pintu kalau mau keluar. Aku bawa kunci cadangan," ucapnya panjang. Namun terlihat langsung ke inti kan?

"N-ne," jawab wanita itu canggung.

Yunho memakai kaos tipis dan jaket kulitnya. Ia tak mengambil kunci kendaraannya, berarti ia hanya ingin jalan kaki. Malam itu dingin, dan Hara hampir mati karena stress memikirkan suaminya.

Suara pintu ditutup pun menjadi pengawal tangisannya yang memilukan. Tak sekalipun nama lain yang terucap selain Yunho, suaminya, dalam tiap isakannya. Menangisi keburukan dan kegagalannya sebagai seorang istri. Mengecap keteledorannya membuat Yunho tak kerasan di rumah bahkan terhadap dirinya.

*TBC

*Kotak Curhat Author* = KOTHOR? #plak

Annyeong~ saya minta maaf di sini yaaa. Yang My Secretary Sibum belom bisa aku update. Karena kemaren aku bikin di laptop lain, dan flashnya rusak TT-TT jadi harus aku baca lagi pari part 1 sampe terakhir biar bisa nyambung lagi.. padahal udah aku bikin hampir klimaks sibum Ncannya #Plak

Oia, Disini aku ga ngasih NC ya... bahkan ciumannya pun ga aku jelasin. Semata-mata karena... aku males ._. Well, kalau kalian pernah ciuman kayak gitu beneran, kalian bakalan ngerasain malesnya nulis ttg ciuman itu sendiri waktu kalian udah putus ama pacar kalian *curhat* haha.

Nah, berhubung ini udah hampir tamat, tolong bersabar yaaa~~

*kechup kechup basah*


End file.
